


Desperate Need

by Katsudamn_x



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Chains, Choking, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsudamn_x/pseuds/Katsudamn_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From an on going role play in which Irene Adler's younger brother is married to John Watson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Need

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like don't read
> 
> From an on going role play
> 
> Yes it's smut get over it 
> 
> Will make it easier to read Ian [I] John [J]

**[I]** He moves, pulling the ball that was his husband to the bed." Your going to comply John, you want me to break you so I can fix each piece." His voice is deep almost purring has he pulled a black bag from under the bed. " I haven't been mean to you in some time, but tonight you will know my cruel side to know how much I love you.He gave a whine as he is pulled to the bed.

 **[J]** John didn't want to get comfy. He wanted to drown in his self pity. "You can't break something that is already broken." It had been a long time since he'd been in such a state. Not being able to hide the visible shutter at Ian being cruel to him out of love.

 **[I]** His blue hues narrowed to a pinpoint, he used his strength to drag John off the edge of the bed. He bent him over the bed, knees to the floor, he grabbed the handcuffs and made sure his husband wouldn't move. "The crops to gentle for you, I'm getting the cane." He moved quickly coming back with the toy in hand. Its been so long, but he knew his husband needed him.

 **[J]** He didn't make a sound, didn't even fight back as Ian dragged him from the bed and position him in the floor the way that he wanted. All the fight at the moment had left him. Hollow and small as he pressed his cheek against the mattress as he was handcuffed. Rolling his shoulders at the mention of the cane, he just sighed. He couldn't move, Ian made sure of that, but he needed the pain. Needed to forget and go blank.

 **[I]** Ian was intent on having his husband, it had been so long since he'd seen John this broken. The cane moved against his skin the tip touching his husband's prick before moving up in a slow motion. "Lean into the mattress arch your back more. The sadness in his husband's eyes broke his heart, he'd mastered long ago how to keep a stone face. Blue hues narrowed, he raised the slender cane in hand, more like a whipping stick than actual cane. It quickly fell against his husbands bottom. Multiple times, leaving small red lines against the flesh. He would then pause letting the cold air hit the marks before starting again. Three more strikes and he bit his lip.

 **[J]** He didn't wiggle. Only gave a few small cries as the cane hit his flesh. His mind going blank with each smack. God, Ian had a way of doing that, pain and then soothing it with pleasure. He clenched his teeth as the second wave of strikes. "More." It was already panted, a thin sweat already on his brow. "Please, sir." But his knuckles were white as he tightened his hands together.

 **[I]** He kept the pause, hearing his husband beg " do not speak unless you want me to stop " if he sounded harsh he didn't mean to. Slender fingers wrapped tightly around the cane it fell multiple times against Johns bottom. Sometimes in new spots sometimes the same it was six slaps pause for slaps and then he stopped again "We should add something to this.

 **[J]** "These smacks were felt, biting down hard on his bottom lips, tasting copper to stop from crying out as the cane continued it's abuse on his ass. It was throbbing now and he could only imagine what it looked like. Closing his eyes, he could only nod as Ian mentioned adding something to the mix, but his mind was curious as to what it might be.

 **[I]** He pulled something from the bag, slowly he sank to one knee, his large hands spreading his husband. Slowly he dipped down his tongue rough against the tight ring of muscles. It was so hard to keep from moaning, but god did he enjoy the sounds. A few rough licks and probes and a slight buzzing could be heard has he moved away. Slowly the cold metal would be felt pressing into his husband followed by the vibrating pressing just under his prostate . standing back up, he grabbed his cane.

 **[J]** John did his best not to wiggle as he felt his husbands tongue against his hole and god did it feel good. Turning his head so that he could bite into the sheet, but that didn't stop the small moan that escaped his lips. And then. "Ah." He felt the cold, vibrating metal and it was all that he could do not to jerk, his entire body fighting to be still and all he could do was pant, his eyes screwing shut.

 **[I]** John you look so beautiful squirming against that fake prick. This one should be fun, you see it has a remote." Even without looking back the grin on Ian's face was obvious, all that would be heard was the click has he upped the speed. His other hand wrapped around the cane three swift slaps to his bottom. His beautiful husband would be able to do nothing but move against the cuffs that kept him bound to the foot board, Dear god.

 **[J]** "Hnnnnng." It was a loud moan that came from his lips before he could stop himself. Trying not to wiggle against the toy that was sped up. He could feel it humming just out of reach against his prostate and then... he literally cried out in pain as the cane hit his ass again. God, it was starting to burn but he trusted Ian. Teeth clenching the sheet, willing himself not to move, but failing miserably.

 **[I]** He used the tip of the cane to press lightly against the toy"Tsk tsk making sounds I'll have to punish you." Laying the cane to rest he moved to a chair sat next to their bed. The sound of his pants unzipping could be heard" Eyes on me Watson " his voice gruff has his cock sprung free.

 **[J]** John was panting, his muscles clutching the toy tightly as he heard the command over the buzz in his head. Slowly his head turned, the sadness in his eyes had turned into full blown lust. Licking his lips as he watched his husband, his beautiful cock now free from his pants. He couldn't help the small whine of want.

 **[I]** Ian knew exactly how to tease his husband" Your going to sit there and watch me stroke my cock. While I keep fucking your whole with the toy darling." His voice was a purr his hand wrapping around himself tightly. A low moan left his lips, his free hand still holding the remote in hand.

 **[J]** John held back any noise that he could, his thighs starting to tremble with the effort of not speaking. His eyes moving from Ian's face with his stroking hand. He was risking licking his lips, mouth opened as he imagined having that beautiful cock in his mouth. His own cock leaking, a stream from the tip to the floor and leaving a small puddle.

 **[I]** Ian's head was thrown back in lust a small moan escapes his lips. Hand still steadily pumping his warm prick finger pressed softly to the bottom turning the toy up once more"Fuck baby" He groaned, his own prick was leaking a steady stream.

 **[J]** John couldn't close his eyes, permission wasn't given. All he could do was watch helpless as his husband pleased himself. And then, he couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips as the toy was turned up. Muscles clenching around it as he began to hump the air despite himself. His cock jerking on its own, seeking friction it wouldn't get anytime soon..

 **[I]** Ian's head snapped up his hand stilling" My my someones being a bad boy tonight. At this rate your prick will never find relief." He moved enough that his pants slid to the floor and he turned around slightly leaning over the chair. his fingers were sucked into his mouth has he watched his husband look at him. God was it a beautiful sight.

 **[J]** John looked like he could cry. He didn't know if it was because of the toy or if it was because just the sight of his husband was driving him insane. He wanted to beg. Anything was better than this torment, but all he could do was stare, biting his lip to hold back the moan and willing his body not to move.

 **[I]** Finally feeling his fingers were wet enough, he moved them from his mouth to slowly tease his own entrance. A low growl leaving him"Speak." He knew John would have something to say has his index finger slide into his hole

 **[J]** "Please, sir. " It was rattled and weak. "Ian... it hurts." He was used to physical pain but it was the emotional that needed to heal down. Groaning softly as he watched his husband breach himself. "Need... need you, baby. Please."

 **[I]** Ian's finger continued to slide in and out of his tight hole, teasing his husband."Than move, raise your self off the headboard." He moaned slowly, his hand turning the toy down but not off, he wanted John to keep it there until he said other wise.

 **[J]** He did as he was told, groaning with age that couldn't be helped. His eyes still never leaving his husband and now Ian would be able to see his cock. Standing straight at attention, throbbing and looking as if it would rip apart at any moment. The toy now pushed further inside him with the actions and he felt weak kneed as a silent moan escaped his lips.

 **[I]** "You coming John, I'm making you leave the cuffs on no matter what." His voice was soft has yet another moan left him. His finger curled in and out of his hole slowly. He'd never teased his husband in such a way. One leg kneed on the chair the other placed on the floor.

 **[J]** He moved where he was told. Not being able to keep his eyes off that damn finger that seemed to be pleasuring his husband. Mouth opened as his face twisted and another silent moan escaped him. Head fell backwards as his chest heaved with quiet pants "I want you so bad." It was a whisper. But that whisper spoke volumes.

 **[I]** He slowly removed his finger standing straight, his pants fell to the floor and he quickly lost his shirt."Better idea darling," He moved forward hands undoing the cuffs from john and placing them on himself. They were the type with at least a foot and a half of chain."Now why don't you remove that toy and I'll leave it to you rather it goes in me or on the floor, than I want you on the bed ass in the air.

 **[J]** He was a little taken back by Ian's reaction. Brows raise as he let the question roll around in his mind. The toy removed as he slowly walked over to his husband. Not being able to stop the fact the he ground against him. Dom or not this was his baby. The toy is gently pressed into the tightness of Ian's hole as John risked kissing the spot before he moves to the bed. Ass too high in the air he didn't know if it will come down again.

 **[I]** He moved following his husband to the bed, his hand found the base of his cock, letting it tease and rub against his husbands entrance before moving to push him in."Oh fuck your tight."His voice shallow he reached down sliding the remote into Johns hands the chain cold against his husbands back. Both arms were moved so that now the chain was being wrapped around his husbands neck lightly.

 **[J]** Too much. too much fuck. He moaned and cried as he felt his his husband enter him..Curiosity washing over him as the remote is slide into his hand and a smirk on his lips, but... "Please." It was spoken with strain as he felt the chain. His finger pressed the button tight to turn up the toy and John was lost. His mind finally blank as he struggled to breathe.

 **[I]** The chain was tight against his husbands neck. His hips snapping forward to fuck him into the mattress"Fuck fuck baby, I won't last long so that pretty prick of yours better be ready to come soon, or you'll just have to fuck my mouth" Normally Ian was better phrased and softer, but god he didn't think John needed soft now, cold metal pressed enough to barely allow his husband breath, his hips snapping up to hit Johns prostate.

 **[J]** The cool toy buzzing against him , John had pressed it in deeply. He gagged against the chain, his hips working the best they could to keep up with Ian as he cried out but nothing was heard. He was so close and he could feel it. Turning the toy up two more speeds. His head was starting to get light, his eyes starting to close as his head dropped against the chain.

 **[I]** "Come." He was able to bark out. "Gonna."Come was the only command he gave, hips never stilling as he pulled John back a few more thrusts and he was lost. Hot seed pooling his husband, he groaned"Fuck baby" He shuttered the toy teasing his over sensitive nerves but god what could he do. What did he say?

 **[J]** His finger pressed the button to turn the toy down before he felt his husband explode inside him. If he made any noise he didn't hear it. Lost lost so lost and he couldn't breathe, feeling his own seed burst from his cock and all over the sheet. Fuzzy can't see. light headed. the last thing John remember before he blacked out was someone asking him what was wrong.

 **[I]** He released the chain a moment to late his husband seemed to have knocked out on him and he felt so very lost. On what to do, worse he felt like he should hate himself, he hadn't meant to be so rough. He did what he could make sure he was breathing and that his heart was steady, but god if those eyes he loved didn't open shame be damned, he was calling a paramedic.

 **[J]** There was a soft moan that escaped Johns lips ten minutes later. He was sore as fuck bit God did he feel good. "Ian?" His voice sounded raw, but he didn't open his eyes nor move. "My bloody arse is fucking killing me." It was distant as he spoke but he did sound like the old John again.Before John could answer, Ian had disappeared and returned with water which John drank greedily. "It's okay baby." He couldn't move because of the cane marks, nor did he know if he wanted to. "Your were amazing baby. Thank you. " He rolled his head, giving Ian a weak smile.


End file.
